Love in all the Wrong Places
by bbmunchkin31
Summary: What happens when Spencer meets Ashley at work. Will they become just friends, or will it turn into something neither of them expected..
1. Prologue

**A/N: Okay, here we go. This is my first story, and it's completely based on my own events in life. Obviously some names have been changed to better fit the story. This is just a short intro, I swear it was a lot longer in Word lol. Let me know if it's good enough for me to continue or not.**

Love.

You find love in such unexpected places. I never would have thought I would have fallen in love with someone so quick, after only talking to her

for a few days. But there was something about her, I just felt so comfortable around her. And I never would have thought she would have been my

co- worker. To be completely honest, I didn't even recognize the girl at first. I saw her here and there at work but that was it. I admit, after seeing

her a few times there was no denying this girl was absolutely beautiful. Tanned skin, curly brown hair, and amazing chocolate brown eyes. I will never

forgot those eyes. As soon as I would come in to work, she would be leaving. I remember asking about her though. My friend told me she had just

moved from California, and she was living with her boyfriend. _Boyfriend_. Such an ugly word. 'There go my chances', I thought. Never in a million years

would I have ever thought this girl would ever admit she had a crush on me. And never in a million years would I have ever thought I would be falling

in love with this girl just two short weeks later.

I'm Spencer Carlin, and this is my love story.


	2. The Adventure Starts Tonight

**A/N: Okay, second chapter. It starts getting to the good parts within the next few chapters. I just wanted to get this one out tonight. I should be updating in a few days, not sure when. Maybe sometime over the weekend. Maybe even sooner if I get some more reviews. Oh and the chapters will start to get longer. I just have to get in the habit of detailed writing. It's been a while since I've taken an english class lol. So anyways. leave some feedback, tell me what you think. And as always, Spencer and Ashley do not belong to me, they're property of the-N, yada yada. Everyone else does though.**

Going into work I knew something was different. Something big was happening. I saw my friend Jeff walking home on the way to work. That's what set me off. He was supposed to be at work for a few more hours, but he wouldn't tell me why he was going home.

So I get to work and everything seemed to be normal. Now mind you I've never spoken to Ashley before so when she started talking to me, naturally I got a little nervous. Hello, she was hot!

"So are you coming?", she asked,

"Coming to what?" I'm pretty sure I remember her asking me to go to some kind of party at her house on facebook the other day, but I can't be sure.

"My party in a few days. I asked you the other day on facebook."

Ahh, so she did ask.

"Ash, I can't. I already have other plans."

To be completely honest, I didn't have any other plans. I just didn't want to make a fool of myself in front of her. God, I just met this girl and I'm already a mess.

"Oh, okay." she said. I could have sworn her eyes showed disappointment but maybe that was just my imagination. "Maybe some other time then?"

"Yeah, definitely." I said with a smile. "Hey Ash" I said as she started walking away.

"Yeah, what's up Spence" The way she said my name made me feel all weird inside. And not like 'oh god I'm gonna get sick' weird, but the good kind of weird. I've never felt that way before when someone said my name.

"What's going on, why was Jeff walking home before, and why are people getting called into the office?" People were getting called upstairs left and right and I was only at work for like a half an hour.

"Oh, you didn't hear?" she asked with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"No, hear what?"

"Everyone's getting fired. I heard it's because of coupons or some shit like that."

Oh you have got to be kidding me. They can't be serious. Just as she said that my manager came over to me telling me they wanted me upstairs. Ashley looked at me, shock written all over her face.

"Come here, give me a hug. You know, one for the road." she said sort of shy.

As soon as she put her arms around me, I felt something. You know how everyone says when they're with someone, they feel a shock when their hands touch? Yeah, well I never believed that crap. Like, that's just not physically possible. I was wrong. I definitely felt something. She must have too, because she pulled away.

"Alright, I better get up there before they get even more pissed off." I said.

"Yeah." she said while laughing.

As I'm walking away I hear her call my name.

"Spence!" I turn around to see what she wants while still walking backwards. "Get my number from Rich and text me later. I'm gonna miss you" she says while simulating a tear dropping with her finger. I just nod and tell her okay.

Long story short, I got fired. It was total bullshit if you ask me. But whatever. Rich drove me home as soon as he came downstairs from the office. We went to his house for a little bit and I asked him for Ashley's number. I sent her a text and she told me to come over later and bring Rich and Jeff. I didn't know it then but that was the start of something great, or so I thought.


	3. The Text

10 o' clock rolled around and we were getting ready to go to Ashley's house. I just got fired so I wasn't in the mood to wear anything special so I thought a simple tee and jeans would suffice. We pulled up to her house and I have to say it was nice. Not too big, but not too small. I get out of the car and the first person is Ashley, and right next to her is who I'm assuming to be her boyfriend.

"Hey guys" she says. "This is Dan, my boyfriend."

Dan. He will be forever known as Dan the Douche, or Dan the Dick. Depends on my mood really.

"Hey" he says.

Wow. He can't even make a complete sentence. I know I've just met him and all but there's something about him, something that's setting off a red flag in my head. I just can't put my finger on what it is.

Enough about him though. Back to Ashley. She looks amazing, as usual. Maybe I should have dressed up more. Nah, it doesn't matter. It's not like I have to impress anyone. I mean c'mon, she's got a boyfriend. There's like a million to one chance anything will happen. Oh crap, she's coming over here.

"Hey, we're all gonna head inside. Grab a drink then go in the back."

I nod and follow her inside. And I have to say is wow. Not to sound like a 15 boy but her ass is fine.

So we're all in the back now just talking, getting to know each other. Dan is of course in the back right next to her. He's talking about something he did while he was in the army. Not surprised. He does look like the type to be interested in that sort of thing.

Ash hands me a drink and I politely decline.

"No thanks Ash. I'm not in the mood to drink tonight."

"C'mon Spence. Just try it. One sip is all I'm asking."

She looks at me and she's pouting. Ugh. How can I say no to that face.

"Fine." I say and she gets all excited. I take a sip of some drink she made and it tastes amazing. Better than any drink I've ever tried to make.

"So what do you think?"

"It's pretty good. It's my own secret mix. Haven't named it yet though."

"Well I think you should name it 'Da Bomb'. Because this shit is seriously 'Da Bomb'". (A/N: Yes I really did say that in real life lol. Don't know what I was thinking lol)

"We'll see" she laughs and starts to head inside.

* * *

It's almost 2AM now, nothing really exciting happened. We just got to know each other more. We went around a circle saying what we thought of everyone when we first saw them. Everyone thought that Ashley was a bitch, which doesn't surprise me all that much, she does have that look. I was a little surprised to find out that people thought I was a bitch too. I mean helloo, have you seen me? There is nothing bitchy about me. Maybe they all caught me on a day when I didn't have any coffee.

Oh yeah, and Rich totally outed me. I was so embarrassed. I wear a rainbow bracelet on my wrist, gotta show that pride people, and he held my arm up and was like "Hey guys, did you know Spencer here is gay?" I couldn't believe it and I smacked him upside his head. Not like I really care who knows, but I just wasn't ready for everyone to find out. You never know how people will react. No one really said anything though, which I am grateful for. Although, when he said it I looked over at Ashley to see what her reaction was and she just had a smile on. I couldn't really tell what she was thinking..

* * *

We're saying our goodbyes now and when I go to give her a hug I notice she holds onto me a little bit longer then our other friends. 'Well that was weird' I thought. Maybe she's just friendlier towards girls? Yeah, that's gotta be the reason why that just happened. Whatever, I won't look into it. Nothings gonna happen.

So after my friend drops me off home I send Ashley a text telling her we made it home safe. Rich can be a crazy driver sometimes. I do my normal nightly routine and get into bed. When I get into bed I see I have a text from Ash.

Ashtxt:** good to see u made it home safe. Wouldn't want anything happening to you already.**

I decide to flirt with her a little. I figure it can't hurt to have some fun.

**Spencetxt: Aww, why. Would someone miss me?**

**Ashtxt: Maybe **

Well this is turning out to be interesting. Let's see how this goes.

**Spencetxt: just admit it. You know you would. I'm amazing. **

**Ashtxt: yeah, you really are. I think I might have a crush on u.**

Aww.. she might have a crush on me.

Wait….What?

**A/N: hey guys, not a new chapter, but just a change in the last one. I added something that i forgot to put in last time. I had to change it so the next chapter would make more sense. I'm still working on that, it should be up sometime tomorrow so watch out for that. And also thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alerts. It means alot to know that you guys like this story, considering its my first one and all.3**


	4. Is This For Real?

_**Spencetxt: just admit it. You know you would. I'm amazing. **_

_**Ashtxt: yeah, you really are. I think I might have a crush on u.**_

_Aww.. she might have a crush on me._

_Wait….What?

* * *

_

You have got to be shitting me. Did she really just say that? This is no time for a text conversation. I grab my phone and dial her number. She picks up after the first ring.

"_Hello?"_

I don't waste anytime and I get straight to the point. "Are you being serious right now?"

"_Of course I am" _she says._ "Why would I joke about something like that?"_

"I don't know, to mess with me. Some people do that shit just for the hell of it. They think it's funny to mess with people." I say accusingly. I'm really not trying to be a bitch, but I don't like being played with.

"_Spencer, I'm being serious. I know I've only known you for about 3 days, but I can tell you're a great girl, and I would really like to get to know you if you'd let me."_

I don't know about you, but I am not gonna pass this up. It can't hurt right? We're just getting to know each other. It's not like anything serious is going to happen.

"Okay"

"_Really?"_ she asks. You can almost hear the smile she has on her face.

"Yeah, because I want to get to know you too"

"_Great. Well it's late so I'm gonna head to bed. We'll talk more tomorrow. Goodnight beautiful"_

I just melted.

"Goodnight Ash"

I hung up and plugged my phone in and put it on my nightstand. I did not expect that was going to happen. She has a boyfriend for Gods sake. But like I said before, we're just getting to know each other. I'm not going to get too involved with her because nothing good will come of it if I do.

As I think about the pros and cons of this situation, I start to get sleepy and eventually fall asleep.

While sleeping there's a smile on my face and in my dreams a certain brown eyed brunette occupies my mind.. and I couldn't be happier.

* * *

The next morning I woke up and couldn't stop thinking about the previous night. I check my phone and see that I have a text from Ashley.

**Ashtxt: morning beautiful. hope u slept well, txt whenever u get the chance, ill be waiting for it :) **

I shot her a quick text back and jumped in the shower. After I got done and had to call up Jeff and tell him what happened. He couldn't believe it either. He said to go for it though.

"_She's hot, and I'm jealous"_ he laughed. I'm pretty sure everyone at work had a thing for her, if they only knew she picked me. Everyone else would be jealous too.

"Have fun with it. You only live once you know"

I agree. I can always trust Jeff to put my mind at ease with things. Gotta love friends like that.

After I got off the phone with him, my day pretty much consisted of texting Ash, getting to know her. Found out she's bi. Woo-hoo! So this isn't some straight girl crush after all.

After a few hours of texting she sadly had to go to work but we agreed that we would all meet up at her house once she got done.

I have to say the night was pretty interesting. She sat on the opposite side of the room from and we kept stealing glances at each other. It was pretty obvious the way she was looking at me that she liked me, but everyone else was in their own little world to notice anything going on.

As the night progressed we put a movie in a she sat next to me, and next to her was her boyfriend. Awkward.

"So Spencer, you and Ashley have been texting all day. She wouldn't put her phone down when we were at IHOP today. You trying to steal my girlfriend?" Dan said in a joking matter.

Buddy, if you only knew hah.

"Dan, I would never do that. We're just embracing our newfound friendship" I lied.

Ashley just looked at me with a knowing smile and grabbed my hand under the blanket and intertwined our fingers.

As the movie ended we said our goodbyes and Ashley walked me out.

"I had fun tonight." she said.

"Yeah" I agreed, "Definitely have to do it again. But maybe with less people. Just you and me"

"Are you asking me out on a date Ms. Carlin?" playfulness laced in her voice.

"And what if I am Ms. Davies?"

"Then I would have to say yes. I would love to go out on a date with you."

"Good to know. Alright we'll the guys are waiting for me in the car so I should get going. Goodnight Ash."

"Goodnight Spence." she said as she pulled me in for a hug. As she pulled away she placed a kiss on my cheek and I just blushed and smiled.

I got home, did my nightly routine and got into bed. My phone buzzed, I check to see who it was and it was from Ash.

**Ashtxt: you just left and i miss you already :( can't wait to see you 2morro. sleep well beautiful**

**Spencetxt: is it bad that i miss you 2. g'night gorgeous :) **

And once again I went to bed with a smile on my face thinking about how I got so lucky to meet a girl like her.

But in the back of my mind I still wonder about her boyfriend and think if what we're doing is right..


	5. Authors Note

**I am SOOO sorry for not posting anything. I'm not sure how long it's been. There's been some crap going on in my life and I just didn't feel like writing. I didn't want to give you guys anything that I halfassed and threw together. I've been thinking about the story and where I want it to go and I'm not sure what direction I want to take it in. So right now I need everyone who still reads this to do me a HUGE favor. I can give you guys the real story of how I originally planned it to go, but let me tell me, that will include a tonnn of drama and a not so happy ending. OR I can give you guys a true happy Spashly fic with tons of fluff. It all depends on you guys. Inbox me to let me know what you think or if you guys have any suggestions. PLEASE let me hear them. The quicker you guys let me know how you want the story to go, the quicker I will update.**

**I never said this before but the reviews and alerts mean a lot to me. This is my first fanfic after all and to know you guys like the story makes me get this amazing feeling. I want to continue writing for you guys, so like I said, if you guys can help me with this I would really appreciate it.**


	6. Today's different

**Alright guys, here it is! I really appreciate all the reviews and messages. There's even one review in particular that got me to write this today for you all, so special shout-out to iamaferrari. If it wasn't for that one review this chapter would have taken a lot longer to get up. I know it's a little short, but don't worry. I just wanted to give you guys something and I can assure you that after this little cliffhanger there will be FLUFF! and lots of it. So once again, thanks for all the reviews, it means a lot that you guys enjoy this story. I had over 1k hits just on my authors note the other day, which is great. It means you guys are still reading this. So without further ado, I give you the next chapter.. ENJOY! **

* * *

I wake up the next day and I feel like something is different. I can't explain it right now but I just feel like something might happen today, not sure what though.

I walk downstairs and start the coffee maker, because lets face it, no one can survive a day without coffee. It's like not possible. Once the coffees going, I jump in the shower to get all freshened up. Fifteen minutes later I'm out, no pun intended, and dressed for the day. Nothing too special, just some jeans and a white v-neck, I'm feeling like it's a lazy day today.

I make my way to the kitchen to pour myself some coffee, when I realize I haven't checked my phone at all this morning.

When I reach my bedroom I see that my phone is lighting up indicating I have a few missed messages. Okay, one from Jeff, I'll call him later, one from my Mom, and one from Ashley.

**Ashtxt: hey Spence, theres something I gotta tell you. call me when u get a chance today **

That doesn't sound too good. I hope nothings wrong. I pick up the phone and dial her number.

_Ring… Ring.. Ring.._

"_Hello?" _

"Hey Ash, what's up?"

"_Oh hey Spence. Not too much_" she says sounding a little deflated.

"Is everything okay? You don't sound like yourself."

"_Um yeah, everything's fine. Listen, can we meet up somewhere later? I want to talk to you later about something_."

"Yeah sure. Come over my house in a little bit and we can talk"

"_Okay, bye Spence_"

I go to say bye but I didn't even get that chance. She hung up before I could even say it. Something's wrong I know it. I just hope whatever it is, she gets through it. I hate to see her sound so upset.

* * *

So Ashley sent me text a few minutes ago saying she would be over soon. I just want to get this talk out of the way so I can see that beautiful smile of hers.

I'm sitting on my couch when I hear the doorbell ring.

"Doors open Ash!" I yell.

"Hey Spence."

She looks so sad. I wonder what happened.

"Okay seriously. What's going on?"

"I broke up with Dan today. Things just haven't been right with us for the past few months. And then when I met you I knew I had to do the right thing because I wanted to see what could become of us, that is if you wanted anything too."

She broke up with him? YES! If she wasn't here I would totally do a little happy dance, because that's how happy I am, and she said she wants there to be an us? Even better.. but then why is she upset?

"Oh Ash, I'm sorry to hear that you broke up with him, but if you know that we can be together now, why are you upset?"

"Because it was his house. He kicked me out. I wanted there to be an us so badly, but I didn't think any of it through." At this point there were a few tears flowing freely down her face.

"Ash, please don't cry" I say. It really didn't suit her at all.

"I have to move in with my sister who lives 2000 miles away."

Oh crap. I wish she didn't have to move. I just met her and I really like her. There's just something different about her. There's gotta be a way she can stay here.

Then all of a sudden I had a brilliant idea, I just hope I hear the answer I want to hear..

"Move in with me."


End file.
